Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dock which is adapted to use with an electronic device and an electronic device assembly having said dock, and more particularly to an electronic device assembly having a dock which is capable of accommodating conductive contacts.
Description of Related Art
Along with technology development, many electronic devices are presented on the market, such as cellphone, tablet PC, multimedia player, satellite navigation device, etc. The electronic devices not only make people's lives become more convenient but also play an indispensable role in daily life.
Except the functions of communication and entertainment, the electronic devices may also be connected to other peripheral devices, such as earphones, electric chargers, speakers, etc., so as to satisfy requirements of the user under different circumstances. In addition, the electronic device can be used with a dock to provide functions, such as upright positioning, data transmission, and charging, etc.